1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes two electrodes and an organic light-emitting layer disposed between the two electrodes, and emits light when electrons injected into one electrode and holes injected into the other electrode combine in the organic light-emitting layer to generate excitons and when the generated excitons emit energy.
The organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a plurality of pixels including an organic light-emitting diode which is a self-luminous element, and each pixel includes a plurality of thin film transistors and one or more storage capacitors to drive the organic light-emitting diode. As demands for an ultra-high resolution product increase, it is difficult to provide enough space to form the storage capacitor in the display apparatus.